Hogwats Karaoke Night: Marauder Style!
by Diamond Princess1
Summary: Karaoke Night at Hogwarts in the Marauder Era! Lots of Slytherin bashing and sexy songs!
1. MesmerizeJames ft Lily

Hogwarts Karaoke Night: Marauder Style!

Diamond Princess

  
  


A/N: Aw, c'mon I needed to do one of these. Haha, I hope you like.

  
  


James featuring Lily: Mesmerize

  
  


"Welcome students, to Hogwarts Karaoke Night!" Dumbledore exclaimed brightly. "Our first performance comes to you from James Potter and Lily Evans: Mesmerize by Ja Rule featuring Ashanti!"

  
  


James stood up on stage with a pair of black leather pants and a *very* tight white t-shirt that read MARAUDERS. His fanclub started up a cheer, "JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!" Lily wore a gold bikini-style top and a matching miniskirt with high-heeled pumps. Her admirers started a "LILY! LILY! LILY!" chant.

  
  


James and (Lily)

Girl your stare, those eyes I (love it when you look at me baby)

Your lips, your smile I (love it when you kiss me baby)

Your hips, those thighs I (love it when you fuck me baby)

And I can't, deny I (love it when I'm witchu baby)

  
  


[James]

I, got a fetish for fuckin you witcha skirt on

On the backstreet in the back seat of the Yukon

What's takin so long? I'm gettin anxious

but patiently waitin for you to tell a nigga to move on

Between me and you, we can find each other

flyin abroad in my private G-2

I ain't tryin to G you, ma I'm tryin to see you

Bend over, you know how we do it, feet to shoulders

  
  


Bring heat to coldest night, so ferocious

Now you street promotin the dick game is potent

Cause in the bed a nigga go hard like Jordan

Sweat pourin, lovin the way you be moanin

Grippin the sheets, lookin at me lickin at me

Cause every woman just wanna be happy

And it's CRA-ZAY, but BAY-BAY, I.. (love it when I'm witchu baby)

  
  


James and (Lily)

Girl your stare, those eyes I (love it when you look at me baby)

Your lips, your smile I (love it when you kiss me baby)

Your hips, those thighs I (love it when you fuck me baby)

And I can't, deny I (love it when I'm witchu baby)

  
  


[Lily]

I wanna get away, cause you know like I know

And there's a better day, a-comin, I'm hooked on your lovin

Believe me, and when you hold my body

I know you need me, wait for me bay-bay

I've been goin half crazy for your love

And I was told that the sex, better than drugs

Then get addicted, boy listen

I'm the only piece of the puzzle you're missin

Like when we kissin - bye bye bye

You got a girl that'll - ride ride ride

So take me, tonight

And do what you do to me baby

  
  


James and (Lily)

Girl your stare, those eyes I (love it when you look at me baby)

Your lips, your smile I (love it when you kiss me baby)

Your hips, those thighs I (love it when you fuck me baby)

And I can't, deny I (love it when I'm witchu baby)

  
  


James and (Lily)

Shorty, are you really gettin bored with me, or him?

Cause though I play a lot of games, I play 'em to win

(But then again I'm still young and I'm livin my life)

You know you're right and I'm the type

to pull up to your bumper, get your bumper

(BABY, I can only help but wonder)

What life would be without (my sweet baby)

And you're my baby (holla if you hear me)

  
  


Lily + (James)

{*harmonizes*}

You can understand that my love is pain

And how I feel in vain, it's just a woman thang

(It's a man's world, but I understand)

But there's still nothin different boy, stick to the plan

(You be my down ass, witcha round ass)

I know I'm feelin you (like you feelin me)

The way you're holdin my body, the way you touch me

  
  


James and (Lily)

Girl your stare, those eyes I (love it when you look at me baby)

Your lips, your smile I (love it when you kiss me baby)

Your hips, those thighs I (love it when you fuck me baby)

And I can't, deny I (love it when I'm witchu baby)

  
  


Lily

I love when you touch me baby

All over my body baby

I love when you kiss me baby

All over my body baby

  
  


I love it when you touch me baby

All over my body baby

I love it when you kiss me baby

All over my body baby

  
  


James and (Lily)

Girl your stare, those eyes I (love it when you look at me baby)

Your lips, your smile I (love it when you kiss me baby)

Your hips, those thighs I (love it when you fuck me baby)

And I can't, deny I (love it when I'm witchu baby)

  
  


They ended the song to cheers, wolfwhistles, and a standing ovation. Well, from everyone other than the Slytherins.

  
  


"Well, that was our first act. Next up is Lucius Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle singing their own rendition of How You Remind Me by Nickelback. This is dedicated to the Marauders." Dumbledore said.

  
  


***

  
  


REVIEW PLEASE! Lol, I'm a very review-deprived person. I finally decided to write my own of these. I'm working on bigger projects though.


	2. How You Remind meLucius, Crabbe, and Goy...

Hogwarts Karaoke Night: Marauder Style!

Diamond Princess  
  


Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle: How You Remind Me dedicated to the Marauders  
  


"Well, let the show begin!" Dumbledore said brightly and a spotlight shone on the stage pointing at Lucius.  
  


Lucius:

Never made it as an ugly man

Couldn't cut it as a poor man begging

Tired of living like a dateless man

Sick of life without

A girl to live with

ALL:

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I used to be

This is how you are

Just like I used to be

Lucius:

It's not like you

To have a date

You were waiting

For a sexy girlie

This time you're mistaken

For actin like yo a catch worth making

And you've been wrong

You've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

Those six words in your head

Scream "Do you have a date yet?"

Crabbe & Goyle:

No, No, No, No, No

No, No, No, No, No

Lucius:

It's not like you didn't know that

You're damn ugly

And you always will be

And it must have been so bad

Cause you acted like me now

And you got no results

All:

And this is how you remind me

Of how I used to be

This is how you remind me

Of how I used to be

  
  


Lucius:

It's not like you

To have a date

You were waiting

For a sexy girlie

This time you're mistaken

For actin like yo a catch worth making

And you've been wrong

You've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

Those six words in your head

Scream "Do you have a date yet?"

Crabbe & Goyle:

No, No, No, No, No

No, No, No, No, No

Lucius:

Never made it as an ugly man

Couldn't cut it as a poor man begging

Tired of living like a dateless man

Sick of life without

A girl to live with

ALL:

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I used to be

This is how you are

Just like I used to be

Lucius:

It's not like you

To have a date

You were waiting

For a sexy girlie

This time you're mistaken

For actin like yo a catch worth making

And you've been wrong

You've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

Those six words in your head

Scream "Do you have a date yet?"

Crabbe & Goyle:

No, No, No, No, No

No, No, No, No, No

"ExCUSE me!" James shouted, by now furious with rage, "But you seem to have forgotten that NONE of you have EVER had a date and I'VE gotta girl that'll "ride ride ride"! So there, you Slytherin scum!"

  
  


Malfoy glared at James, "Potter. You rotter. Honestly, what dates have you scored?"

  
  


"Hmm, just about every decent girl. And now I've gotta steady that'll ride ride ride. She goes by the name of Lily Evans, and she's so hot it *hurts*."

  
  


"Well, I bet I've had more dates than you!"

  
  


"BRING IT ON!"

  
  


"Boys, boys," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Fight with your songs. Now I'm going to assume that Mr. Potter and his friends wish to avenge their honor. So next up is the Marauders doing..."

  
  


***

  
  


Okay! This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer Avril Lavigne Rocks! I'll probably have the next chapter out tomorrow so don't worry!

  
  


Gotta go now. It's late, I've got school tomorrow, and Mom's about to kill me. Lol.

  
  


REVIEW PLEASE!

  
  


And make suggestions in your reviews. It's helpful. I only know so many songs you know. And most of them are hip hop and rap and romance. Lol.

  
  


Diamond Princess *

  
  


contact me at mtvprincess@hotmail.com


	3. Marauders' Song

Hogwarts Karaoke Night: Marauder Style

Diamond Princess

  
  


Marauders-"Marauders' Song" aka Tigger's Song

  
  


"Singing Tigger's Song renamed Marauders' Song!" Dumbledore said and the Marauders appeared on stage.

  
  


James:

The wonderful thing about Marauders  
Is Marauders are wonderful things  
Their tops are made out of rubber  
Their bottoms are made out of springs  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!  
But the most wonderful thing about Marauders  
Is we're the only ones  


Sirius:  
The wonderful thing about Marauders  
Is Marauders are wonderful chaps  
They're loaded with vim and with vigor  
They love to leap in your laps  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN  
But the most wonderful thing about Marauders  
Is we're the only ones  


All:  
Marauders are wonderful fellahs.  
Marauders are awfully sweet.  
Everyone else is jealous,  
And that's why we repeat...  


Remus & Peter:

The wonderful thing about Marauders

Is Marauders are wonderful things  
Their tops are made out of rubber  
Their bottoms are made out of springs  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!  
But the most wonderful thing about Marauders  
Is we're the only ones  
Yes, we're the only ones  
(GRRrrrrrr...) ooOOoooOOooooOOOO!!!

  
  


James & Sirius:

Marauders are chivalrous pranksters

Marauders really hate snakes

Everyone else is jealous

And that's why we repeat...

  
  


All:

The wonderful thing about Marauders

Is Marauders are wonderful things  
Their tops are made out of rubber  
Their bottoms are made out of springs  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!  
But the most wonderful thing about Marauders  
Is we're the only ones  
Yes, we're the only ones  
(GRRrrrrrr...) ooOOoooOOooooOOOO!!!

  
  


The hall erupted into applause, well, except for the Slytherins. Malfoy and Snape glared.

  
  


***

  
  


Well, that's it for chapter three.

  
  


Give me a suggestion if you want.

  
  


Diamond Princess *

  
  


REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
